


Pasalacqua

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasalacqua

They were lying together, a comfortable tangle of limbs in the headlights of Billie’s car. The damp grass tickled lightly at the backs of Jason’s ears. He could feel the low rumble of Billie’s laughter in his own chest.

Billie leaned closer, practically giggling as he brushed their noses together. Jason scrunched his nose in mock distaste. A stray dreadlock almost caressed his cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jason was surprised at the sound of his own voice forming the question, blushing dully. The other boy simply smiled.

Billie’s lips were chapped, rough against his own. Jason could taste cherry.


End file.
